


Encounters with Danny

by exceedinglyhappy



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Bachelorette Party, Blow Jobs, But seriously so much smut, Comic-Con, Cunnilingus, F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, So much smut, Story before smut, Uber, Vaginal Fingering, dan avidan - Freeform, did I mention smut?, lots of smut, sexy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceedinglyhappy/pseuds/exceedinglyhappy
Summary: This is going to (eventually) be a collection of many different NSFW Dan Avidan/Reader fan fictions. Since I'm in school full-time, who knows how often these will come out? But I hope you enjoy these just as much as I enjoyed writing them!





	1. Comic-Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first story takes place in your hotel room right before Comic-Con, and there was a mix-up with whose hotel room is whose. What will happen next?! 
> 
> Spoiler alert: Smut. That's what will happen.

The door beeps, and you open the door to reveal your home for the next 5 days: a luxurious, two twin-bed suite at the Courtyard Marriott in beautiful, sunny San Diego. Sure, you spent a fortune on this room, and you will continue to spend a fortune this weekend at Comic-Con, but you have been saving up money for the past year in anticipation for this very week. Your friends will be joining you the next four nights, but tonight, you have the room all to yourself. What better way to relax after spending hours in horrible Southern California traffic than to immediately stow away your luggage in the closet and start drawing yourself a nice bath.

As the water begins to run, you walk over to the window and open the curtains to reveal the amazing view of the San Diego Bay. You got the closest hotel that you could possibly find to the convention center so that you didn’t have to worry about walking (which is also why it cost a fortune), and after seeing how beautiful the area is, as well, you know you didn’t make the wrong decision.

You head back to the bathroom and see that the bath is almost completely full, so you turn off the water and feel the nice, hot water brush against your hand. You head back to your suitcase and get out your bluetooth headphones and connect them to your phone so you can listen to some of your favorite music while you relax in the tub. You decide to put on “Africa” by Ninja Sex Party, since you love that song so much and since you’re hoping to meet Danny, Brian, and the rest of the Grumps this week at Comic-Con. You close the bathroom door, undress, and set your clothes off to the side. You put your headphones on, and the introductory beats to the song already put a smile on your face as you slowly ease your way into the tub, making sure not to get your head anywhere near the water so that your headphones are safe. Now, you just close your eyes, relax, and drink in the alluring sound that is Danny’s voice.

A few minutes later, the door beeps again. You don’t notice because you are so relaxed in the tub, eyes closed, smiling to the sound of Danny singing, feeling completely at ease after a long day of driving. In walks none other than Dan Avidan with a big suitcase, talking on the phone as he enters.

“Yeah, I’m just getting into my room right now, so let me call you back later, Arin. I’ll see you tonight for dinner. Later, man!” He hangs up and sits on one of the twin beds, letting out a big sigh. He also went through tons of traffic to get down here and wants to just relax. He sets his phone on the bedside table and drags his suitcase over to the sofa chair by the window and hurls it on top. Looking satisfied, he walks over to the dresser and looks into the mirror, noticing that he looks like a complete mess and should not look like this if he wants to go out to dinner later tonight. So, he goes to open the bathroom door to start a shower, and…

“Oh my god!” Danny exclaims, seeing you in the bathtub.

You hear muffled noises over Danny now singing “Everybody Wants To Rule The World” and look up and see someone standing there. Without noticing who it is, you scream and splash your hands to cover up anything a stranger shouldn’t be seeing. Your bluetooth headphones fall off and into the water in your panic.

“My headphones!” You exclaim. By this point, Danny is so shocked by seeing someone in his bathtub, he is just standing there in the doorway. However, as soon as your headphones fall in, his instinct is to immediately lurch forward and help you get the headphones out, but instead, he holds back and decides now is a good time to probably cover his eyes with his hands, since a naked woman is present that he doesn’t know. You sit up, covering your body with your knees, and fish your headphones out. The blue light is off, meaning the headphones are dead. You throw them out of the tub with a huff and look up at Dan, who is completely covering his face, but still standing in the doorway.

“Who are you?!” You yell.

“I should be asking you the same!” Dan exclaims, still having his face covered. “Why are you in my room?”

“Your room? You’re in my room!” You say, confused.

“What!” Dan interjects, surprised. He uses one hand to still cover his face, while taking his room key out of his pocket. “Room 609 was given to me!”

“Well, then go check my room key that’s on top of my luggage in the closet!” You exclaim. Dan turns around and goes to the closet. As you have been talking to him, you can’t help but think that you recognize him from somewhere. That sleek body, that wild hair. It can’t be…

Dan opens the closet and looks on top of your luggage to see a key that also says 609 on top of it. “We were double booked!” He exclaims.

“Clearly!” You yell back. Your curiosity is starting to take over you and you wonder if this really is who you think it is.

“Look, let me just call the front, so we can get this resolved - “ Danny begins.

“Wait!” You interject. There is silence for a while between you two. You get out of the tub and grab a towel to cover yourself up. You slowly walk out of the room and peer around the corner to see the eyes of Dan Avidan staring back at you, confusedly. Your heart melts and you cannot believe what is happening. Dan Avidan walked in on you naked? Dan Avidan is in your hotel room right now? The Dan Avidan? All you wanted to do was say hi to him this week or maybe catch a passing glance, but now you are face-to-face in the same room, alone.

And you aren’t wearing a damn thing.

“Why can’t I call?” Dan barks, clearly getting annoyed.

“Um…” You try to think of the best excuse you can without being too straightforward. While thinking of excuses, your face begins to flush bright red as you worry that he will know what you want to ask him. He raises an eyebrow at you and starts to smirk.

“Do you want to tell me something?” Dan asks, curiously.

“Well…” An idea pops into your head. “I was thinking, since this situation is already happening, maybe it was meant to be. Like, I don’t know if you’re here for the convention or not,” you lie through your teeth, “but I came here by myself and was looking for someone to go with.” He looks at you, smiling. “Maybe we can get to know each other and go together, you know?”

“So, you’re wondering,” he starts to walk towards you and your heart begins to race, “if we could just share the room for a bit,” you try not to show that your heart is about to beat of your chest, “to get to know each other to become convention buddies?” He stops in front of you, smiling. There’s something behind that smile you aren’t understanding.

“Y-yeah. I mean, we can get the room thing fixed afterwards, you know. We clearly don’t have to be sharing a room, cuz that’d be weird.” You laugh awkwardly and try to avoid eye contact with Dan, but he is just staring you down, smiling. You look up at him, nervously.

“But, you’re not sure if I’m here for the convention or not?” Dan asks. Is that a hint of sarcasm behind those words?

“No, that’s why I asked.” You look at him with a blank stare, now clearly confused by where he is going with this.

“Even though you have that NSP sticker across your suitcase?” 

Shit. You’ve been caught. He knows you’re a fan. He knows you’re trying to hang out with him because you’re a fan. You’re now regretting ever putting that sticker on your suitcase in the first place. Then again, when did you ever think this specific situation would ever arise? You feel your face turn bright red and hot and now you absolutely cannot make eye contact with Dan.

“Hey.” He says, bringing a hand to your chin and turning your face towards his to look into his eyes. You can’t believe you're looking right into Dan’s eyes right now. You feel like your body is melting into his touch. “Don’t be embarrassed. I understand. Normally, I wouldn’t say yes to these kind of things, but,” as soon as he says ‘but,’ your stomach drops, “you’re special.”

Dan pulls your chin in closer and closes his eyes as his lips meet yours for a gentle kiss. As soon as your lips meet, a bolt of electricity radiates throughout your body like you’ve never felt before. You want to close your eyes to deepen the kiss, but you are so in awe of this even happening that your eyes are wide open and staring right into Dan’s closed eyes. He opens his eyes for a split second, seeing that you are staring at him, and chuckles. He pulls back, still holding onto your chin.

“What?” He says, playfully.

“You…” You feel so out of breath that you can’t even form more than one word. You go to say more but nothing comes out. He laughs and puts his free hand up to your cheek to rub gentle circles against it.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just follow my lead.” Dan pulls you in for another kiss, using both of his hands to cup your face. You close your eyes to experience the moment, to truly feel Danny explore your lips with his own. Without even thinking, you move your hands from holding up your towel to wrap around his neck and pull him in closer to your face. You open your mouth slightly, inviting his tongue in, and your tongues meet, sending chills down your body. You don’t even notice that those chills are also caused by your towel dropping to the floor, exposing your naked body yet again to Dan. You two are too involved in savoring each other’s lips to even notice yet, so you continue to kiss each other, more passionate with each wrestle of your tongues. He moves his hands slowly down from your face to behind your neck, to behind your shoulders, and he stops suddenly when he reaches your upper back. He pulls away and looks down at you, realizing that his hands are not touching a towel, and sees that you are completely exposed to him. You look down and immediately fall to the floor to get your towel.

“Wait!” Dan says, suddenly. You look up into his eyes, clutching your towel. His pupils are darker than before you kissed him, and his lips shine from your mixed saliva. “Stand up.” You swallow hard, feeling incredibly embarrassed, but you want to impress Dan as much as you can. So, you let go of your towel and begin to rise up, never taking your eyes off of him. As your body begins to reveal itself to Dan again, he exhales as if the breath is being sucked right out of him, and he looks at you with a hungry, lustful look. “You are absolutely gorgeous, babygirl.”

Calling you ‘babygirl’ causes your knees to shake and your breath to tremble. His voice is relatively deep, but right now, it is even lower and raspier. The way he speaks to you is unlike you ever imagined him talking to you when you fantasized about him before. It is so raw, you can tell that he wants you. Dan Avidan wants you.

“Thanks.” You giggle, not able to keep eye contact with him, still in awe of the situation at hand. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you into him for another deep kiss. You run your fingers through his hair and feel his mass of curls that you’ve always been curious to touch. He runs his hands up and down your back as his kisses get more and more intense, your tongues fighting to interlock with every gape of your mouths. He starts to slowly run his hands down to your ass, and you pull away to laugh into his chest, not being able to believe what is happening right now.

“Is this okay?” Dan asks, genuinely concerned that he may have crossed a line. His hands rushed up to the small of your back as soon as you pulled away from the kiss. You look up into his gorgeous, hazel eyes, and the way he looks back at you makes all of that shyness go away.

“I want you to do whatever you want with me, Dan Avidan.” Dan gives a conniving grin and comes up to the side of your face to nibble on your ear, his breath ghosting against your skin. His hands move down again to grab your ass, and he massages it with his long fingers. You can feel a wetness forming between your legs with every knead.

“Your ass feels incredible.” Dan growls into your ear between bites. He moves down your neck and starts passionately kissing and nipping you, causing moans to escape you. He moves one hand up to start grabbing a fistful of your hair as he starts to suck at the base of your neck, and the combination of pain and pleasure radiating from your skull is overwhelming. You are holding yourself up by grabbing onto his strong shoulders, and he is causing you to squirm with every new touch to your skin. 

Suddenly, he spins you around and throws you onto the bed. You gasp from the quickness of the move. He crawls on top of you and grabs your breasts in his hands. As soon as his hands make contact with them, you let out a moan that was louder than expected. Embarrassed, you put your hand over your mouth. Dan chuckles and moves your hand away from your mouth.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I want to know how good you feel.” Without losing eye contact, Dan moves down to your left breast and puts your nipple in his mouth. You exhale sharply as the feeling of his tongue against your nipple and his eyes locked on yours is indescribable. “I want to hear how good I make you feel.” He starts to massage your breast as he sucks at your nipple, and your eyes roll to the back of your head as you moan. You want to keep your eyes on him, but he is making you feel too damn good. You look back at him to see that he still has his eyes locked on you, and your eyes roll to the back of your head again. You can’t believe how beautiful this man is up close and how incredible he is making you feel. He lightly bites your nipple, causing you to yelp out of surprise, and he hums a low chuckle as he continues to suckle away at you. He switches to suck on your right nipple while twisting the left with his thumb and forefinger, and it feels so good that you have to do something with your body. You grab the pillows next to you as hard as you can and continue to moan with absolute pleasure as Danny plays with your nipples with his fingers and tongue.

He lifts off of your nipple, making a popping sound, still staring into your eyes, and you look up at him to see his hand moving down between your thighs. You feel his fingers start to rub your labia, and you instinctively close your thighs in on Dan, squeezing him. He laughs and continues to play with the lips.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dan smirks.

“Y-yeah, it does.” You breathe heavily with your words and never take your eyes off of Dan’s hand rubbing against your vagina. His touch is so soft, so teasing. You want him to do more.

“Do you know how wet you are right now?” Dan moves your labia side to side to create a smacking sound. You look away, embarrassed. “That’s so fucking hot.” You look back at him and bite your lip. Dan lifts his fingers up to his mouth and sucks on them with one fell swoop. Your mouth hangs open as you watch him lick your juices off of his fingers, and he licks his lips, contently. “Oh, man, do you taste good.” Dan immediately buries his face in your lap and starts to lap away at your vagina before you even have time to think. As soon as his tongue touches your labia, your entire body jolts, and you let out a resounding moan. You lay back into the bed, your back arching, as Dan licks up and down the slit, in and out of your vagina, and all around your clitoris. He is hungrily eating away at you like he hasn’t eaten in days, and all the while, your body is bucking into the air, and your moans are increasingly getting louder and louder.

“Danny! Danny! Oh, my god, Danny!” You keep moaning his name, over and over again, as he licks you as fast as he can. He moves his face up to lick your clit and starts fingering you with his middle and forefinger with incredible speed. Your moans are more drawn out as you feel yourself getting closer to orgasm. You look at him and can’t believe that he still has his eyes locked directly on you, and wonder if he has this entire time. Your head has been buried into the pillow and your eyes have been closed, paying close attention to the feeling of his tongue against you, so you haven’t been looking down at him in a while. You see his fingers pump in and out of you as his tongue rapidly flicks your clit, and the combined feelings along with the ravenous look Dan is giving you are about to send you over the edge. “Danny, I’m gonna, I’m gonna - “ Dan smirks at you and immediately pulls his fingers out and pulls his face away right before you are about to orgasm. You look at him with confusion and betrayal. “What are you doing? I was about to cum!”

“We can’t have that yet.” He moves up to give you kisses on the neck as you still have a look of confusion on your face. “If you’re gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.”

“You mean...at the same time?” The anger in your tone has disappeared and is replaced with curiosity.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“Isn’t that like...impossible?” Dan laughs heartily at your response and you almost feel offended.

“Not with me, baby. Come here.” Dan puts a hand on your chin, guiding you to sit up in the bed, and he kisses you deeply. You can taste yourself against his lips, and it turns you on so much. “Let’s make things fair. You can do the same to me now, okay?”

“You mean...blue-ball you?” Dan laughs again at your response.

“Yeah, I guess that’s what I did, huh?” Dan kisses you again and leans in to your ear. “Tease me like I teased you, babygirl.” He bites your earlobe, which causes a moan to fall from your lips. You’re already really riled from what Dan did to you, so you don’t want to waste any time with Dan. You grab him by the back of the head and crash into his lips for a passionate kiss, your tongues struggling to get as deep in each other’s mouths as possible. You pull his hair, and you finally hear a moan escape Dan’s mouth for the first time. It sends goosebumps down your entire body. You pull back from the kiss to look at him with a devilish smile.

“Oh, so you like hair-pulling, huh?” You bite your lip with a twinkle in your eye.

“A little.” You pull his hair again causing him to moan louder. “A lot.” You giggle and bring him in for another kiss. Your hands move down to the hem of his shirt, and you start to pull it up. He breaks away from the kiss to take his shirt off and throw it across the room, and then brings you back in to continue to kiss you. Your breasts are now against his warm, bare chest, and you feel so much closer to him now than you did before. You reach your hands down to unbuckle his belt, never breaking the deep kiss you two are sharing, and you slide his belt off and hurl it across the room. You unbutton his pants and start to crawl on top of Dan, making him lie down on the bed. You pull his jeans off and throw them off the bed, and then you pull his boxers down, revealing his throbbing boner.

“Holy shit.” You can’t help but be in awe of Dan’s penis. Not only is it a good size and girth, but it’s Dan’s penis. He chuckles as you stare open-mouthed at his member, still clinging onto his boxers.

“You know it’s not in your mouth yet, right?” Dan teases, giving you a smug look. You roll your eyes and take his boxers off all the way, throwing them on the floor. You position yourself on your hands and knees between his legs and wrap your hand around his cock. You both gasp at the skin contact, and you look up at him, trying to imitate the way he looked at you when he was between your legs. Without taking your eyes off of him, you put the head of his penis in your mouth and moisten it with your saliva. Dan lets out a moan of satisfaction, furrowing his brow. You slowly lower yourself down the length of him, and with every inch, Dan leans his head back and grabs the sheets, hissing through his teeth at how good he feels. You continue to keep your eyes on him and surprise yourself when your nose touches his stomach - you’re already deep-throating Danny. No wonder he reacted that way. You lift your head up again to the head, coating his shaft in your saliva, and you can hear faint moans escaping from his already gaping mouth. You start to develop a rhythm, bobbing your head up and down while maintaining eye contact with him, your free hand lightly massaging his thigh. Dan keeps moving his head back to look at you, but the sight is too much for him, so he moans and leans his head back again to drink in the feelings you are giving him. You start to pump him to the rhythm of your mouth, causing more moans to escape Dan’s mouth. He instinctively begins to thrust lightly, causing his cock to go deeper inside of your mouth, and the feeling of his body humping into you is making you go wild. You start to bob your head and move your hand faster, making Dan’s moans get louder and louder. The sound of his penis popping as it leaves your mouth covered in saliva, but then promptly getting shoved right back in again, is driving Dan insane. His back starts shaking as it arches, and you know he is getting close. 

“I-I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” And with that, you immediately pull away from him and stop him from completing his orgasm. He lies there for a second, staring at the wall. “Wow, that is mean, isn’t it?” You giggle and shrug your shoulders at him. He looks at you with the hungriest look you’ve seen yet. “Get down here.” He grabs you by the shoulders and pulls you down so you are both lying down on the bed. You intertwine your legs and start kissing feverishly. He grabs your ass with one hand and puts the other around your head, pulling you close, while you put both your hands in his hair, pulling roughly. The way your bodies are tangled is causing his cock to rub against the entrance to your vagina, and you just wish he could slip inside you. Dan rolls on top of you and sits on his knees, running the head of his penis along your labia. You close your eyes in anticipation of him entering you. “With or without?”

You’re taken aback by his question and look up at him, confused. “What?”

“A condom. With or without a condom?” You’re surprised to know that Dan even has any with him. Was he planning on getting laid during Comic-Con? You can’t think about that now. You want to be safe, but you also trust Dan with your life. You also want to know what he feels like without anything in the way, so you can be as intimate and close to him as possible. 

“Without.” He raises his eyebrows at you.

“Are you sure?” He looks at you slightly worried, wanting to get your full consent. You grab his shoulders and pull him close to whisper in his ear.

“Fuck me, Danny.” His breath hitches as you bite his ear and dig your nails into his back, and he flawlessly enters you. You are so wet that he slides into you so easily, but you are so tight that his girth spreading your walls sends a searing pain through your groin. The pain is quickly replaced with a wave of pleasure as he pushes himself all the way inside you to the hilt. You wrap your legs around his waist, locking your ankles together, and you put your arms behind his shoulders, pulling your bodies as close together as they can be. He kisses you, more passionately than ever before, and you and Danny revel in your two bodies finally becoming one.

He starts to slowly ease out of you, and you can feel every detail of Dan’s penis as it slides against your vaginal walls. The feeling makes you moan as you kiss Dan, and you can feel Dan’s mouth curl into a wicked grin. He starts a rhythm, thrusting in and out of you, never breaking away from the embrace you two are sharing. He is rubbing perfectly against your g-spot, and with every pump of his cock, you let out the raunchiest moan. You start to hear Dan moan silently, his breath get heavier with every push and pull.

“Oh, baby,” He leans into your ear, moaning, his breath hot, “You feel so fucking good.”

“You - “ It’s hard for you to speak without gasping and moaning at his thrusts. “You feel so good inside me.” He hums deeply at your response and starts to slowly increase his speed, causing your moans to intensify. 

“I love when you tell me how you feel, babygirl.” You sigh a long moan as the word ‘babygirl’ drives you wild again. You move a hand up to his hair and pull him to your neck, encouraging him to lick and suckle on it.

“I love when you call me babygirl, Danny.” He hums against your neck, the vibrations sending goosebumps down your body. 

“I love when you say my name, babygirl.” He goes back to kissing your neck, now more aggressively, with bites in between pecks. You start to moan his name, and you hear audible moans escape from Dan. His thrusts continue to increase in speed with every moan of his name, until he can no longer handle it anymore. In almost an instant, he stops thrusting momentarily to flip you over onto your hands and knees, grab you by the hair with one hand and your ass with the other, and start pumping vigorously into you from behind. What you thought felt amazing before was nothing compared to now, his body slamming into you at full speed, the pain of your hair being pulled, his hand smacking your ass hard enough to leave handprints. You never knew you could feel so much pleasure and so much pain all at once. The moans are now practically screams, belting from deep within you as you beg Dan to go harder, faster, deeper. You can hear the slapping of your two bodies, dripping with sweat and your juices, amongst the two of you moaning with ecstasy. All of a sudden, a ball of heat starts to form deep inside of you, and you can feel yourself getting close to your release.

“Danny, I - I’m gonna cum!” You exclaim, breathless.

“Me - me too, babygirl. Me t - “ His voice trails off as he feels you squeeze your walls against him as you start to cum. Your vagina constricting his penis causes him to moan louder than he ever has and fill you up with his cum. You feed off of each other’s orgasms, making each other’s last longer and feel more intense, until you both collapse onto the bed, light-headed and dazed. You both lie there for a moment in the silence, his long body slick against your back as he gives kisses to the back of your neck. He rolls over next to you and turns you towards him, brushing your messy hair out of the way, and gives you a big smile. You smile back at him and blush, embarrassed now that you realized everyone on the whole floor of your hotel probably heard what you two did. He grabs your face with one hand and kisses you, ever so lightly.

“Thanks for that awesome experience, babygirl.” Dan says, playing with your hair as he looks deep into your eyes.

“Th - thank you, Dan.” Words are hard to form as you are still catching your breath. He leans in and kisses you again, your stomach still doing flips when he touches you. You wish that you could be in this moment forever, embracing each other, naked, vulnerable, warm. He pulls away and leans against his palm.

“So, still want to get to know each other before Comic-Con?” Dan says, semi-sarcastically. You laugh remembering the excuse you gave for him to stay.

“I mean, if you’re down, I’m down.” 

“How about we start with…” Dan furrows his brow, trying to think of a good place to start. He then has a bewildered look on his face and laughs.

“What?” You look at him, confusedly.

“How about we start with your name?” He grins, trying not to turn red. You both were so caught up in the moment that you never introduced yourself to him. Your mouth drops as you realize that you just had sex with Dan Avidan and he didn’t even know your name.

“I’m special, huh?” Dan fully turns red and runs a hand through his hair as he thinks back to his opening line before he started kissing you earlier. Before he can come up with any excuses, you lean in and kiss him again. “You certainly made me feel that way.” He smiles and kisses you back, and the two of you sit up in the bed, holding each other in a snug embrace. 

“But seriously, what’s your name?” You laugh and lean your head on his shoulder.

“We have a lot to talk about, Avidan.” You close your eyes and smile, realizing that no moment of your life has ever been as perfect as right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is taken place in the actual hotel that is next to the location of San Diego Comic-Con (I've stayed in that hotel twice now).
> 
> Not-so-fun fact: Those headphones will never be fixed.


	2. Bachelor(ette) Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bachelorette party goes wrong, and Danny is there to save the day and take you home! You might not end up going home, though...
> 
> Spoiler alert: You get your smut on instead.

You walk up Melrose Avenue with all of your closest friends, dressed in cute cocktail dresses and taking up practically the entire sidewalk. You come up to E.P. & L.P., the destination of your friend’s bachelorette party tonight. Your friend got reservations at L.P., the rooftop bar that oversees all of West Hollywood, with the intention of getting everyone super drunk the day before the wedding, especially herself. Well, everyone except you. You’ve been straight edge your whole life, and you planned on keeping it that way, but you didn’t want to disappoint your friend by bailing on the party. So you’re happily tagging along but will definitely be getting sodas instead of spirits tonight.

Entering the building, you catch a glimpse of E.P. as you walk through it to get to the staircase that leads to L.P. It’s incredibly crowded and looks like a fancy, modern Asian restaurant that you would love to come back to sometime. You see a red, neon sign that says “Young and Free” above some of the tables, and you smile at the thought of being young and free tonight with your friends. You head up a long staircase and come upon L.P., which takes your breath away at first when you step outside. Hanging lights twinkle like stars, exotic plants stretch to the sky, and West Hollywood is painted like a canvas all around you. You see another red, neon sign that reads “Where Love Lives,” and you understand why your friend wanted to choose this place for her party. You can’t help but hope that maybe you’ll find your love tonight, but you shrug off that thought as you turn your attention back to your friends.

You get seated at a corner booth with lots of tables pushed together to fit all of you, and you look at the shimmering lights all around you. You laugh with your friends as they order drinks and you unashamedly order a Coke, when you suddenly hear a deep roar of laughter behind you. You turn around to see what you assume is a bachelor party happening at the opposite corner booth from you with just as many men as there are women in your party. You study all of their faces out of curiosity, until you come across one particular man and you feel your stomach tie in knots. He has dark, curly hair that bounces on his shoulders when he laughs, he has stubble that is a day or two short of being considered a beard, his slender face and figure makes him seem like he’s pretty tall...and that smile. He has such a wide, genuine smile. You can isolate his sexy laugh from the others, and the sound of it is making your heart start to race. Your eyes switch to the sign again: “Where Loves Lives.” Could he be who you are looking for?

When your eyes move back to him, you audibly gasp as you notice he is staring right at you. You can see that his eyes are hazel, and they twinkle against the hanging lights. You have never seen a more handsome man in your life, you are sure of it. But you can’t just sit there staring at each other, so you quickly turn back towards your friends and resume talking to them. You turn back again to see him one last time and see that he has returned to his friends, too. Maybe you shouldn’t get your hopes up too high.

Hours go by and, of course, your friends are completely smashed, while you are on your fourth Coke of the night. It’s getting to the point where it’s no longer fun for you since you’re the only one sober. You’re wishing that you could opt out of the party, but you have no idea how to come up with an excuse, so you just sit there listening to the drunken banter of your friends. Suddenly, the bride-to-be puts her arm around you and offers you a drink. Of course, you politely decline. She is too drunk to take no for an answer, though, so she gets louder as she starts to ask you more. You look around to see if anyone is looking at you guys, and of course, people are starting to stare, including the bachelor party. You think you even catch a glimpse of the guy you were looking at earlier staring in your direction. Your friend stands up and starts yelling at you for not drinking with them and proceeds to pour her drink all over you. Before you can even think, she pushes your chair back, making you fall to the floor, your head bouncing against the concrete. You lay there in disbelief, feeling pain in your throat from suppressing the urge to cry and in your head from hitting the floor. You feel someone pull you up gently and ask if you are okay, but you can’t tell who it is from the ringing in your ears caused by the impact of the floor. You nod, eyes still closed, hearing a pandemonium of yelling happening around you. As you start to get pulled away from the madness, you open your eyes and look back at the table to see several of your friends holding the bride-to-be down and all the others talking to either the bachelor party or the waiter. But one person you don’t see is the guy you were looking at earlier. You also don’t see any of the girls missing. Strange, so who can be taking you…

You look up into the face of the man who is guiding you to safety, and it is none other than that very man you were eyeing earlier. Seeing him up close, you can see every detail in his face, every stubble, every lock of hair, every gorgeous thing about this man was right in front of you. As you two head down the stairs, you can feel yourself fighting back a smile. You can feel his arm around your back, his firm hands on your shoulders, his hair brushing against your face. Although it was a terrible way to get here, you have him exactly where you want him to be. Maybe that neon sign was right after all.

The two of you exit onto Melrose, and he finds a bench for the two of you to sit on. He immediately brushes the hair out of your face, a look of worry in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?” The fact that he is so concerned about you is making you even more attracted to him. He is making it really hard to concentrate on anything else besides his beautiful face right now.

“Yeah, I think so.” You try to look at anything else besides his face to resist the urge to smile, so you look down at your hands in your lap.

“Oh, what am I thinking?” You look up at him to see him rapidly taking his leather jacket off and gently placing it over your shoulders. “You must be soaked.”

“Yeah,” You look down at yourself, realizing that your favorite dress is now completely ruined by the alcohol. “I never thought this would ever happen.”

“You don’t drink, do you?” You look up at him, now clinging onto the arms of his leather jacket draped across your shoulders. It smells so sweet. You can’t quite put your finger on what exactly it smells like, but you love it.

“No, I’ve never tried alcohol before.” You look down at yourself again. “My dress has had more than me.” He chuckles. That sexy laugh of his causes your breath to hitch, but you play it off as a laugh.

“I don’t drink either.” You look up at him, surprised.

“Really?”

“I used to, but I’m just not into that anymore.” He looks down at you and gestures with his hands. “Stuff like this happens with alcohol. Or worse.” You smile as you realize that you two have a lot more in common than you think. It’s hard to find anyone over 21 these days that doesn’t drink, so you already feel like you have a connection.

“Yeah, I only came to support my friend, but my friend’s the one that went batshit on me up there.”

“Bachelorette party?”

“Was it that obvious?” He laughs again. The things you wish you could do to this man right now.

“Well, I was up there for my friend’s bachelor party, so I just assumed.” He left his friends just to help you out. Now the butterflies in your stomach are being filled with a pit of guilt.

“You didn’t have to leave your friends for me. I can call an Uber or something. I’m o - “ He puts a hand on your cheek, which brings those butterflies rushing back in.

“Hey, I wanted to help. Okay?” You smile and nod as you feel the warmth of his hand leave your face. He gets out his phone and starts to fiddle with it. “Speaking of an Uber, let’s call you one, okay? We can share a ride.”

“You’re leaving, too?” You can’t help but feel like you ruined this guy’s night. The guilt starts swarming back in.

“Yeah, this is too much action for one night. I’m good with heading home. Plus, I want to make sure you get home safe too.” Is there any ounce of imperfection in this man? You just keep falling for him harder and harder.

“Thank you.” He looks up at you and the two of you smile at each other. Your Uber arrives relatively quickly, and the driver is reluctant to drive you two at first when he smells the alcohol, which embarrasses you immensely. The gorgeous man is quick to explain what happened, and the driver has no problem with taking you two home. You smile at the man as a sign of thanks as you two get into the car. You quickly realize this man just saved your life practically and you don’t even know his name. “Hey, what’s your name?”

The man laughs as he realizes he hadn’t introduced himself sooner. You love his laugh so much, you wish he would just laugh for hours. “I’m Danny.” He holds out his hand, making you giggle.

“[y/n].” You shake hands and laugh and resume sitting in the silence. You wish you could start a conversation with Danny but you have no idea what to talk about, so the two of you just sit in the backseat, listening to the hum of cars going by. You look back at him occasionally and he smiles back at you, making your heart flutter, and you go back to staring off into the distance. You put one hand onto the seat between you two and grab the leather jacket closer, feeling the warmth of the jacket and taking in Danny’s scent. You may not see each other after tonight, but you definitely will remember him, especially the scent of his jacket.

You suddenly feel something touch your pinky on the seat, and you look to see that he had put his hand down on the seat too. The contact sends chills throughout your body, but you quickly dismiss it as he probably doesn’t even realize that the two of you are touching hands. You start to look back out the window when you feel his pinky move on top of yours. You slowly look over at your hands, seeing that your pinkies are now starting to intertwine. You look up at Danny who is staring out the window, seemingly oblivious to his hand placement. You don’t know whether he is doing this on purpose or not, and you want to know, but the silence has become all too familiar, and you don’t want to break it. You feel movement and look down to see his hand sliding completely on top of yours, slowly. He’s doing it on purpose.

You smile a wide, stupid grin and try to cover it with one of the sleeves of his leather jacket. Then a thought pops into your head. You turn your hand over underneath his hand so that your palms are touching. Danny looks over at you and sees you covering your face with his jacket, making you turn away in embarrassment. He smiles, interlacing his fingers with yours, and scoots closer to you, moving your clasped hands onto your thigh. With his free hand, he moves your hand holding the sleeve down from your face, causing you to face towards him. He has a look in his eye that says something you can’t believe: he wants you. He puts his palm on your cheek and brings you in to his face, and the two of you kiss. A surge of goosebumps runs from your neck all the way down your back as you feel his soft lips against yours, his rough stubble against your face. You put your free hand behind his head and feel his curly mane wrap around your fingers as you grab a fistful of his hair. You can feel his lips curl into a sinful smile underneath his kisses, and he lets go of your hand to cup your face with both hands. You move your hand to behind his neck and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Your mouths open to invite your tongues to unite as your hands start tracing each other’s bodies playfully. The wrestling of your tongues sends a jolt of electricity from your spine to your core, and you can feel yourself starting to get wet. Danny puts his hands behind your shoulders and jerks you towards him as close as possible so that the space between your bodies is practically nonexistent. Your hands tangle in his hair and pull, emitting a gratifying moan from Danny beneath the intense kisses. Slowly, your kisses start to calm, so you release your grip from Danny’s hair and move your hands to his shoulders. He gives you one last peck on the lips and moves back just enough to look at you, his pupils dark with desire. The two of you are breathing heavily, and you can feel his breath ghost against your chin. 

“That was…” You start to say, still winded.

“Amazing.” Danny gives you a big smile making you blush. Suddenly, the car pulls up to a house, and the driver says you guys are at your destination. You completely forgot that someone else was in the car, and you’re sure Danny did, too. Hopefully, the driver wasn’t paying attention. “Shit, I forgot to ask you for your address during the ride, [y/n]. So I think you’ll have to call another Uber. I’m sorry.” Danny looks dejected, worried that he disappointed you. But after what just happened, you know exactly what needs to happen next.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing an Uber now.” Danny looks at you, confused.

“Why not?” You bite your lip at him and raise your eyebrows, and suddenly his eyes get wide. “Oh, fuck yes.” You chuckle at his response. Tonight is going to be amazing after all.

The two of you thank the driver for dropping you off, and Danny grabs your hand as the two of you practically sprint to his front door. He yanks his keys out of his pocket and immediately drops them on the porch, mumbling obscenities to himself. You giggle to yourself at the display of him frantically trying to open the door so that the two of you can have privacy as soon as possible. He finally gets the door open and motions for you to go inside first. You curtsey at him, making him smile, and go inside. Before you can even have time to look around his house, he comes up from behind you and pins you to his front door, putting one of his legs in between yours to prop you upright. The quick movement and feeling of his knee against your panties causes you to gasp.

“Hey.” Danny says, sultrily, raising his eyebrows.

“Hey.” You say, still catching your breath. He leans in and kisses you, and you wrap your hands around his neck for support. Your tongues immediately explore each other’s mouths in a passionate frenzy, and you can feel his knee slowly press against your panties further. He moves his hands down your sides to your waist and ends up on your ass. You jump a little at the contact of his hands on your butt, surprised to feel his long fingers against the skin. You are surprised even further when he lifts you up so that your legs are now wrapped around his waist and he has you pressed up against the wall. His knee has now been replaced with the increasing bulge in his pants and is rubbing against the heat beneath your fabric as you two continue to embrace and kiss. Feeling his boner beneath his jeans makes you whimper as you wish he could just slide into you right now against the door. You can feel yourself getting wetter and wetter with every grind against you, and you both love and hate the way he teases you. He moves his kisses down to your neck, and you moan at the feeling of his tongue grazing against your skin. “Danny,” You moan, impatiently. “Fuck me, please, Danny.”

Danny chuckles while kissing your neck and then pulls back to look up at you. “My, aren’t we direct?” Danny lifts you off the door, making his leather jacket fall off your shoulders at the entryway. He carries you, hands still on your ass, all the way down a long hall to his bedroom at the end. You pepper kisses along his neck and collarbone as his carries you, making him hum satisfying moans. When you reach his room, he carefully lays you down on the bed. He lifts off your dress, which you help him with by scooting from side to side as he takes it off, and he tosses it to the floor. He gives your collarbone and chest kisses and moves down to kiss your stomach. The feeling of his lips all over your body is incredible, and you wish he could kiss every inch of your body. He moves his hands underneath you, causing you to arch your back, and in one motion, he unhooks your bra and throws it on top of your dress. He places his hands on your breasts and massages them, causing a moan to escape his lips at the contact. He kisses your breasts until he reaches your left nipple and begins suckling on it, while twisting the right in between his fingers. The searing pleasure caused from the mixture his tongue and fingers are giving your breasts makes your back arch into him and makes you moan with content. He switches to suckling on the right and twisting the left, giving your body new sensations and causing you to squirm beneath him. He kisses down your body until he reaches your panties, and he kisses you right on the wet spot of your panties. You inhale so sharply and so suddenly that you cover your mouth, both out of embarrassment and shock at your own response. Danny chuckles under his breath as he grabs your panties and slowly removes them, finally revealing your fully naked body to him. He stands up and looks down at you, grasping your panties in his fist, mesmerized. “Fuck.”

“What?” You start to move your hands as if to cover yourself, wondering if something is wrong.

“You’re so fucking hot, [y/n].” You feel yourself turning red but smile from the compliment. You are so glad that he wants you just as much as you want him. He drops your panties and starts removing his clothes rapidly - first his shirt, then his belt and his jeans, and then his boxers. When his boxers come down, his penis bounces out from underneath, and your mouth gapes at the sight of it. It is big enough that you know it’s going to hurt when it goes in, but not so big that you are turned off by it. It’s just...perfect. Just like everything else about Danny. This man is the most perfect man you’ve ever met. And you’re about to fuck him.

Danny crawls onto the bed until he is hovering over you, and he leans down to give you a kiss. You can feel his bare body against yours, his chest hairs tickling your breasts, the head of his cock pressed against your opening. Feeling him against you makes you moan as you wish he could already be inside of you. He reaches down to adjust his cock to your entrance and looks back at you, seeing you look nervous and anxious.

“Are you ready?” You look into his trusting, hazel eyes and nod. Without taking his eyes off of you, he enters you ever so slowly. The feeling of him stretching your walls makes you wince at first, the pain overpowering the pleasure. He stops halfway, worried. “Are you okay?” You nod assuredly, making Danny smile, and he finishes entering you all the way to the hilt. When your bodies become one, you both gasp at the feeling of him entirely inside you. He moves your hair out of your face and keeps his hand on your head, supporting himself on his elbows, and starts to pump slowly. You inhale with every thrust, the feeling of his cock gliding against your walls igniting a spark beginning in your core and spreading throughout your body. You can feel his warm breath on your neck and his pace increasing with every fuck. You put your arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss as he continues to pump in and out of you. You wrap your legs around his waist and gasp, as his thrusts are now perfectly hitting your g-spot. You moan through the kisses as your tongues tangle in knots and you feel his body push and pull. He pulls away from the kiss and brushes away some more stray hairs that got in your face. “Do you like this, babygirl?”

“I love how you fuck me, Danny.” You feel like you are in a daze, gazing deeply into Danny’s eyes. He smiles devilishly at your response.

“Want me to go faster, baby?” You can already feel him start to slightly increase in speed, hoping that you will say yes in response. You lock your fingers into his hair and grab two handfuls of his slightly moist locks, pulling him close to you so you can whisper in his ear. He yelps at the movement.

“Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can, Danny.” He immediately pulls back and looks at you with the most lustful look he has given you yet, and he starts to pump so hard and so fast that the sound of your bodies clapping together almost overpowers the moans. You yank Danny’s hair as your moans increase in volume between gasping breaths. His body is slamming in and out of you and he is rubbing against your g-spot so roughly that you can feel yourself start to get close to your climax. Your ankles lock around him, and you can feel your core start to tighten. “Danny, I - I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too, [y/n]. Me t - “ Before he can finish his sentence, he starts a prolonged moan that is initially caused from you squeezing against him from your orgasm and is then from his own orgasm. The two of you scream in ecstasy as you ride out each other’s highs, and slowly, Danny’s speed decreases to a stand still. The two of you are left gasping for air, Danny hovering above you on his elbows, his hair glistening from sweat. He gets off of you and lies next to you, putting an arm across his forehead, trying to reduce the lightheadedness he is currently feeling. Meanwhile, you are staring at the ceiling in awe of what just happened. You didn’t even want to go to your friend’s party in the first place, and the worst thing that could have possibly happened did - yet you still ended up here. You look over at him and see that he has his eyes closed now, trying to focus on his breathing. You roll over to put your arms across his chest and nuzzle into his side, causing him to look down at you, smile, and move the arm from his forehead to around your shoulder. The two of you lie there in silence, letting your breaths get to their normal paces, just holding each other. After a while, Danny rolls over to face towards you and gives you a kiss on the forehead, making you blush. “You’re still blushing after all this?” The two of you laugh at Danny’s comment. You look down at his free hand and take it in your own, bringing it close to your chest.

“Thank you.” Danny smiles at you, quizzically.

“For what?”

“Just…” You bring your clasped hands closer to your face and nuzzle them. “For everything.” He smiles and brings your hand in to kiss the back of it. He pulls you in closer with the hand behind your shoulder and after a short while the two of you fall asleep, still holding hands and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is, again, based off of a real location: E.P. & L.P. on Melrose Avenue in West Hollywood. E.P. is the restaurant, and L.P. is the bar, in case that wasn't clear from the first few paragraphs. The neon signs are actually in the restaurant/bar, and I tried to do as accurate of a description of the place as I could (for having never actually gone there). 
> 
> Not-so-fun fact: The driver totally heard everything.


End file.
